


When Harry's Gone

by midtown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Liam, and Harry meet every Sunday afternoon for some marathon sex, but what happens when Harry suddenly vanishes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is good or not i came up w/ the idea a few weeks ago and wrote it all this afternoon regardless i hope u like it pls comment

Louis would say that he wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in the situation he was in, but that would have been a flat out lie. Louis was a uni student, just turned twenty, trying his very best to earn his English degree without giving up his vices, one of which was sex, among other things. So naturally, Louis kept and maintained what he thought was a pristine grindr account, and sometimes that account attracted slightly older, dominant, men, who went by the name of Harry.

It had been going on for about five months now, he and another boy, Liam, would meet up at Harry’s house on Sunday afternoons, Harry would do whatever he pleased to them, they would all get off, usually multiple times, and then they’d part ways after about two hours, Louis liked the arrangement, it was stable, he didn’t have to worry about not getting off for more than a week, and both Liam and Harry were incredibly fit, it was ideal, really. 

That was, until a day in early November, Louis had walked up wearing some layered jackets and a scarf, as the cold part of fall was really starting to set in now that they were in post-halloween season, Louis wasn’t even paying attention when he went to let himself in, he only looked up when the door didn’t budge, and there was a bright pink note placed on top of the peephole. 

‘Hello boys! I’m sorry for not giving you earlier notice, but I have some personal business to attend to, next week will be back to normal, thanks for understanding, all the love -H’  

In the time that Louis had taken to read the note, and then re-read it again, Liam had walked up as well, standing behind Louis with his hands in his pockets, looking confused when Louis turned to him. 

“Well then,” Louis looked at the note once more, and then back at Liam, “there’s a really cool indoor amusement park not five blocks from here, care to join me?” He offered. 

Liam looked slightly taken aback at the idea, and Louis didn’t blame him, it had been sort of a spur of the moment thought, but he really doubted Liam had plans considering that this would have been his plans, so he figured it was worth a shot, even though Louis knew absolutely nothing about the other boy. 

“Sure.” Liam replied simply after a moment, spinning around on his heel and following Louis’ lead, “I like amusement parks, sort of surprised I haven’t heard of this one, how do you know about it?” 

“Stoner forums.” Louis replied with a little giggle, looking around at the busy streets that surrounded them, Harry lived in a nice neighborhood, Louis didn’t know what he did, but he figured it was probably at least a little bit important. “The whole park is like, based on an acid trip, it’s really new, too, just opened in the past month.” He explained. 

“Oh.” Liam blinked, nodding a little bit, “Cool.” 

Louis could tell that Liam was nervous, and he didn’t know why he’d assumed he wouldn’t be, in the time he’d spent with Liam, he hadn’t known him to be very vocal in any sense, he always showed up just a few seconds behind Louis, he was absolutely ripped but didn’t appreciate comments on the fact, he had a huge dick but he never seemed to jump at the chance to top anybody, Liam always seemed more comfortable around Harry himself, the moments that Louis had gotten to witness between the two of them were a lot more authentic, he’d gotten to see Liam laugh, even crack a few jokes of his own, Louis wanted to see of he could do that. 

“So tell me about yourself, then.” Louis started back in, directing the two of them around a corner. “How old are you, what do you do, what’s your last name, that kind of stuff.” He prompted, looking over at Liam, who was toying with the hem of the sleeve of his hoodie, which hid his figure very well. 

“I’m eighteen.” Liam blushed, as if he wasn’t expecting for Louis to talk to him, “I’m in police school right now, my last name is Payne.” He chose not to expand, instead looking at the ground and waiting for Louis to reply. 

“Officer Payne.” Louis laughed, “That explains the six pack, huh?” In other circumstances, Louis might be nervous about being around a cop, but he figured he knew too much sexual information about Liam to get arrested, and he was pretty sure there was no reason for him to get arrested at that point in time anyway. “Well then, Liam Payne, I’m Louis Tomlinson, I’m twenty, and I go to the University of Greenwich.” 

“Tomlinson?” Liam repeated curiously, daring to make eye contact for the first time, while his energy wasn’t exactly shy, and it was clear he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t particularly social either, but Louis put that off to Liam being eighteen and this being their first non-sexual encounter. “You don’t happen to have little sisters, do you?” 

“I do, in fact.” Louis nodded, pulling up a picture on his phone and handing it over for Liam to look, “Why?” 

“Oh, hey, yeah, there they are.” Liam smiled, looking relieved to have finally found something to talk about, “I used to babysit them in high school, your mum is so lovely.” He handed Louis’ phone back. 

“Really?” Louis mused, sticking his phone into his back pocket, “You’re a trooper then, but, huh, small world.” He nodded to himself, stopping once they’d arrived at the venue, pulling forty pounds out of his pocket and covering both their admission prices, Liam whispered something about how he didn’t have to do that once they were inside, but Louis just shushed him as he walked quickly to the first ride, which happened to be an Enterprise-style sort of thing that had the two boys pushed knee to knee and shoulder to shoulder. 

Louis might have spent the better part of the day watching Liam rather than enjoying himself, but could you really blame him? Liam opened up more with every ride, and Louis learned that he laughed when he was scared, and furthermore that his laugh was really, really cute. Louis also learned that Liam was someone he could toy with easily, though he tried not to abuse the power too much, not yet, anyway. 

Louis only retired from his observation once they both decided that they were starving- Harry usually had snacks around since three hours of uninterrupted sex wasn’t ideal for anyone in the situation - and got pizza from one of the vendors, sitting down on a quiet bench with their respective cans of sprite, also usually provided by Harry, and finally taking a breath, Louis slumping into Liam unapologetically. 

“You know, you’re really out there.” Liam spoke unprompted for what seemed like the first time that day, one hand resting on Louis’ thigh while the other held his slice of pizza. “I was never paying attention before, but I get why Harry has to tell you to shut up all the time, not to say I don’t like it, I’m just not used to it, you’ve got a lot to say.” 

“I do have a lot to say.” Louis agreed, taking a sip of his soda and enjoying Liam’s touch, Liam was the sort of boy that Louis had dreamed about in high school but was pretty sure wasn’t really, nice, gentle, incredibly fit, good moral compass, not to mention how he performed in bed, though he doubted he’d ever get Liam to hang out with him like this again. Louis opened his mouth to speak again, but Liam interrupted him. 

“And I’d love to hear more, you know, so you should take my number, and put it in your phone, and we should talk about it, because I really don’t want to wait until next Sunday to see you again.” Liam spoke all at once, a bright red blush on his cheeks, his eyes going anywhere but Louis’, so Louis responded in the only way he knew how, closing the space between the two of them and cupping Liam’s jaw. 

It took Liam a few seconds to catch up, but he kissed back all the same, waiting for Louis to pull away before he did so himself. “We’ve still got half a park before you have to give me your number, don’t rush it.” Louis murmured before letting his cheek press against Liam’s bicep again, going back to eating his pizza. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, of course he wanted it, he just wasn’t sure if Liam did or not, and he didn’t want to start something under false pretenses. 

“Right, so.” Liam went on, looking a little bit more confident, and if Louis could feel him flexing under his hoodie, he wouldn’t mention it. “How’d you get into this thing?” He asked, playing with the buttons on Louis’ denim jacket. 

“What thing? Harry Styles?” Louis laughed, taking another drink before finishing off his slice of pizza, “He messaged me on grindr, asked if I wanted to come over, we hooked up on a Wednesday night and sent me another message the following morning asking me if I’d be interested in doing something regularly that included another guy, I said sure, what about you?” 

“Grindr?” Liam repeated, chuckling, “I suppose that’s one way to go about it, I’ve been shagging him for a couple years.” He admitted, “He was in the same grade as my brother in high school, three years above me, and they were sort of friends, and some situations arose where we were in the same room and it just sort of happened, and we’ve had each other’s numbers pretty much since then.” 

“Three years above you? He’s only twenty one?” Louis cocked an eyebrow, he was never quite sure how old Harry was, but he would have guessed twenty five at least, based on the fact that he owned a /house/, and how he talked, and how he always had some business going. 

“Oh, yeah, the money comes from his family, they own and operate a large frozen yogurt chain.” Liam explained matter of factly, getting up and throwing away their trash, taking Louis’ hand without really thinking about it and guiding him to the next ride, which was a looping roller coaster, the grand draw of the park, so naturally the queue was quite large as they jointed. 

“Frozen yogurt?” Louis mused, but shrugged, it made sense, at least. “That’s weird, I can’t imagine him as anything else than he is, what was he like as a teenager?” 

Liam laughed at that, his eyes crinkling up as he remembered, “I didn’t know him well, mind you, but from my personal experience, pretty gay, actually, scratch that, /really/ gay, very polite, teachers loved him, kind of like a little old man, nothing like the ‘shut up let me fuck you into the mattress’ thing that he lets you see.” 

“Wow, really? I can’t quite imagine that.” Louis confessed, running a hand through his own hair as he leaned against the railing in the line. “Since, well, you know.” 

Liam’s eyes went from the roller coaster, to the front of the line, and then settled back on Louis. “Yeah, that’s interesting, though, I always thought you were one of his co workers, just an idea that I got in my head, though, I guess.” 

“Ha, when I show up in fancy clothing it’s because I’ve left my job at Olive Garden.” Louis admitted, stepping closer to Liam, and then back again because he noticed their height difference. 

“You work at Olive Garden?” Liam looked incredibly pleased at the news, a wide grin setting on his face, “I love Olive Garden, I won’t arrest you if you bring me Olive Garden.” He teased. 

“It’s a deal.” Louis blushed, standing up on his toes and kissing Liam’s cheek. 

-

All in all, it was a good day, and Louis did finally take Liam’s number at the end of the day when they parted ways, and they certainly didn’t have to wait until next Sunday to settle down for a dinner of breadsticks and pasta at Louis’ flat. 


End file.
